1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for filtering oil, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mechanically and electrically arranging filters to allow a continuous reconditioning of non-conductive hydrocarbon fluids with the selectivity of refining some portions of the fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many filtering apparatus and systems have been utilized in the past for reconditioning oil. Most of these systems utilize one or two types of filters in series without any particular in-line monitoring of the condition of the fluid being treated.
Furthermore, prior art systems have generally been incapable of directing fluid to be treated to particular filtering devices in response to the detected condition of the fluid.